Loadout Cards
Loadout cards are in-game collectibles that change a merc's abilities, weapons and skins. Some loadout cards are more desirable then others and better loadout cards can be crafted by players. Higher-level loadout cards DO NOT increase a players weapon stats, but will grant augments which help boost merc's abilities. After the bronze tier of loadout cards, they are purely cosmetic and only 3 augments can be on a loadout card at a time. Players do not have the ability to pick and choose weapons or augments. Variations Loadout cards come in nine forms which start at the lowest teir, default. All cards are capable of having the same weapons, and higher-level cards do not increase weapon stats. After bronze, all cards are purley cosmetic. It is possible to trade up cards ranging from lead to gold qualities (crafting up to a Cobalt quality loadout card). Default and Obsidian loadout cards may not be crafted. ;Default :Default comes with the standard issue weapons and Three augments. ;Lead :Lead comes with one augment and "Dirt" camo (tan & sandy).(Discontinued Removed from Rotation) ;Iron :Iron comes with two augments and "Galvenized" camo (rocky).(Discontinued Removed from Rotation) ;Bronze :Bronze comes with three augments and "Woodland" camo (dark green). ;Silver :Silver comes with three augments and either "Carbon Fiber" camo (rough metallic/teal) or "Urban" camo (white/grey). ;Gold :Gold comes with three augments and one of three skins: "Crown" camo (solid gold), "Swiss" camo (black, red & white) or "Bamboo" camo (yellow with a bamboo pattern on the edge). ;Cobalt :Cobalt comes with three augments and either "Fragment" (solid black with blue accents for teammates, gray with blue accents for enemies) or "Shard" (digital blue, blue and white disruptive pattern, lighter shade of blue for the enemies). ;Obsidian :Obsidian comes with three augments and an "Out for Blood" camo (grey and white wings, white, grey and red. For Beta Fighter Obsidian cards, a giant "B" is shown on the merc's back). ;Special Edition :Special Edition comes with three augments and vary from each event. Some events include "Containment War", "What the Dickens?" and Rogue en Vogue. Special Edition As mention in the list above, players can earn special edition loadout cards by completing events hosted by Splash Damage & Nexon. These include: ;Founder :Founder cards were awarded to individuals who pre-ordered/backed the game in 2014 on WarChest. These cards come with three augments and "Splash Damage" camo (black, green, and orange with the Splash Damage logo throughout the gun). Read more below. ;Logitech :Could be earned during the Logitech event through code redemption. These cards came with three augments and "Logitech" camo (black with blue highlights and the Logitech logo). ;Containment War :Can be earned during the Containment War event. These cards comes with three augments and "Faction" camo (green neon webbing all over or solid black for teammate and smooth white for enemies). ;Alienware :Could be earned during the Alienware event through code redemption. These cards came with three augments and "Alienware" camo (black with blue hexagon patterns). ;What the Dickens?! :Could be earned during the "What the Dickens?!" 2015 holiday/Christmas update. These cards came with three augments and "Xmas2015" camo (white over green sweater pattern for teammate and green over white for enemies) ;Humble Bundle :Could be earned if you purchased the "Humble Gamepedia Online Multiplayer Bundle" during Feburary 2016 at HumbleBundle.com. These cards came with three augments and "Humble" camo (red base with white outlines) ;Rogue en Vogue (Suspect Case) :Could be earned during the "Rogue en Vogue" April 2016 update. These cards have three augments and the "Rogue en Vogue" or "Suspect" camo (or red for enemies) base with white lightning patterns ;Ranked Season 2 :Can be earned during the "Ranked Season 2" March 2017 update. These cards have three augments and come with the "Ranked Season 2" camo (black base with fractured blood red pattern) ;Ranked Season 3 :Can be earned during the Ranked Season 3 and some time after it. These cards have three auguments and have a Shatter camo (black base, yellow secondary color and a yellow shattered glass pattern) Acquisition Loadout cards can be aquired through Equipment Cases and special events hosted by Splash Damage & Nexon. Normal Equipment Cases can be earned from drops while playing or purchased for 1,000 in-game credits. You can purchase Elite cases with non-in-game currency (real money) for a significantly higher chance of upper-level rarity as theses cases only drop Silver and higher. You may also directly buy bronze loadout cards, the lowest teir loadout card to feature 3 augments, directly from the store. You can only buy bronze cards; lead, iron, silver, gold and cobalt can not be purchased directly. Weapon Codes Loadout cards are assigned names like "Sawbonez CR73 Companion Operative" or "Sparks 383 Companion Agent" by a clever naming system. For example CR73 would be: CR - Crotzni 7''' - Caulden '''3 - Cricket Bat Note: Certain Secondary and Melee weapons share the same code. Founder Founder cards were awarded to individuals who pre-ordered/backed the game in 2014 on WarChest. Founder cards are limited edition and no plans currently exists to re-relase them. Founder cards are unique as some mercs have custom models when using the card. ;Fragger :Goggles removed, replaced by military helmet, more body armor with a smaller backpack. Overall body seem smaller (Doesn't effect hit boxes) ;Proxy : Welding mask replace by welding goggles, her hair turn orange, more chest-armor. Sleeveless T-shirt and detachable sleeve changed into short-sleeve T-shirt with brown combat gloves. Her mines packs seem smaller, and the tools behind her back (Wrench, axe, etc..) were remove. ;Sawbonez :The bandanna was removed, ruby glasses to replace the yellow one, smaller packs. Brown pull-down cover, similar to the Founder Vassili's head cover. ;Vassili : Ghillie suit with brown head cover. MP400 Machine-Pistol strapped onto his chest, ;Skyhammer :Black ski mask with an orange, skull pattern. Front radio remove, ammo packs on the model featured magazines instead of shotgun shells. Shoulder covers and headphone/microphone combo added. Trivia * Obsidian cards have a Nexon logo in the upper-left hand corner. * Founder cards have a Splash Damage logo in the upper left hand corner. Category:Browse